


Blow

by Anoel



Category: Gone Girl (2014), Gone Girl - Gillian Flynn
Genre: Criminal Masterminds, F/M, Fanvids, Female Masterminds, Revenge, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The bad guy wins? Fuck him." Or, Fuck Yeah Amy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaila/gifts).



Title: Blow  
Music: Blow by Kesha (Cirkut Remix)  
Fandom: Gone Girl  
Summary: "The bad guy wins? Fuck him." Or, Fuck Yeah Amy!  
Content Notes: Graphic violence+ blood+ gore  
Notes: Made for chaila in Festivids 2015. Thanks to hollywoodgrrl for the beta and killabeez for the audio editing help.  
Download Link: [Blow (69MB MP4)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-Blow.mp4)  
Alternative streaming option on Vimeo [here](https://vimeo.com/153589463) (PW: gonegirl)

So I've wanted to make chaila a Festivid for 3 years and every year, her vid was next on the list and I didn't have the time to make it so this year I was determined to make her a vid. There is a sad lack of Gone Girl vids and last year at Escapade, I heard Blow and thought it'd make a fun Amy vid. Plus, almost all of the LA vidders have vidded Blow by Kesha (some version of it) at some point so I figured I might as well do it myself. I wanted to find a remix of the song so I could do some quick cutting and couldn't find anything that worked for it except this song which has already been used in one of my favorite Club Vivid vids but I decided to use it anyways. I tried to reread the book before I made the vid but got stuck in the Nick sections but finally figured out the book is a MILLION times better skipping Nick's sections and just reading the glorious Amy sections. 

I got distracted by another festivid so I got started on this vid late but once I clipped it, I struggled a bit coming up with how I wanted to vid it. It helped me a LOT once I decided to cut out more of the song than I first imagined so that allowed me to just focus on the parts of the movie I wanted to vid: Amy being a mastermind and destroying Nick :D Some of the faster cutting sections were difficult and hollywoodgrrl helped with that as well as the slower section in the middle. I particularly loved the "throw some glitter" section as I knew what I wanted to do with that from the beginning of the vid. I still wish I had more time to work on the vid but I'm really glad I got to make an Amy vid and that a lot of it came out similar to my initial vision for the vid and what I wanted to show.


End file.
